1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochemical device comprising a laminated electrical element.
2. Related Background Art
Known conventional laminated electrochemical elements include laminated batteries and electric double-layer capacitors. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 1999-167930) discloses a laminated battery. A laminated battery has a battery element having a laminated structure, a laminated sheet (film-like package) sealing the inside of the battery element, and a tab terminal (electrode) extending from the battery element to an outside of the laminated sheet to make the battery element electrically connectable to the outside. In addition, it has been suggested that a plurality of laminated batteries be stored and protected inside of a box (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-339032).
However, a laminated electrochemical element has low mechanical strength, and there is a risk that the element will be damaged when handled as a unit.